Undercover
by VanillaBlossom
Summary: A light story about El and Liv going undercover, just pure EO fluff


Undercover.

Sooo this is a story bout El and Liv going undercover. They attempt to bust the leader of an underground drug cartel for the murder of 7 prostitutes. Its light and just pure fluff

"I'm gonna grab a bite to eat" Finn announces around ten o'clock Friday night in the SVU squad room. "Can I grab you guys something too?" he asks.

"No thanks" Detective Munch answers. "I'd rather go hungry than eat le junky cuisine de New York Take Out."

Olivia snickers. "I think I'll brave it Munch" she says. "Whatever you're getting Finn, you can bring me the same."

"What about you Elliot?" Finn asks.

Elliot doesn't answer; he just keeps reading the case file in his hands.

Olivia reaches out and gently taps him on the shoulder. "Sorry what?" Elliot asks, not really looking up.

"Finn is grabbing some dinner" Olivia tells him. "You hungry?"

Elliot finally looks up. "Yeah, yeah I am actually. Whatever you guys are getting, I'm good with. Just not sushi" he adds as a bit of an afterthought.

Finns leaves for dinner with Munch in tow.

"Man" Elliot announces "I'm knackered."

"Yeah me too" Olivia says.

The detectives have been working around the clock attempting to bust Richard Ramirez for the murder of 7 prostitutes. The 7th victim turned up just the day before. Richard Ramirez was an extremely powerful man. He was the leader of the biggest drug ring in New York City. So naturally nobody came forward with any information. Out of desperation the detectives teamed up with Narcotics, in an attempt to close the net on Ramirez.

Captain Donald Cragen suddenly entered the squad room.

"Captain" Elliot says startled, "what are you doing here so late?"

"We have made an important breakthrough, but we have to move immediately. Where are Munch and Finn?"

"They stepped out to get us some dinner. Captain, what is going on?' Olivia asks.

"Well, Jerry at narcotics phoned me up 10 minutes ago. They managed to track Ramirez and his gang. They are at a club in Jersey."

Elliot got up, immediately excited at the thought of finally catching this elusive criminal.

"I'm not finished" the Captain says. "This is extremely dangerous as they all have weapons. I need you two to go undercover as party goers. No weapons, they have screening at the doors. No wires, we cannot risk it. We will be waiting in a van close by. Find me the evidence we need to corner this bastard."

"Let's do it!" Elliot was halfway out the door.

"Wait" Olivia says "we can't go dressed like this" she gestured at her jeans and T-shirt and Elliot's tracksuit bottoms and "Property of NYPD" sweatshirt.

The door burst open making them all jump.

"Sorry I took so long Captain" Casey Novak announced out of breath carrying a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"These will have to do" she says throwing black pants, a black shirt and beat up Converse sneakers at Elliot.

"Hopefully this will fit you" she throws a short lycra leopard print dress at Olivia.

Olivia just stared at it. This is not something she would even imagine wearing. To tell the truth she also had real trouble imagining the elegant Casey wearing this dress.

"College" Casey said, flashing Olivia a brief smile. "Oh I almost forgot", she handed Liv a pair of black heels. "Now I need to wake a judge for that warrant" she said. As swiftly as she entered she disappeared again leaving them all staring at her wake.

"Um I'll just go get dressed" Olivia mumbles.

"I'm just organising an unmarked car" Don announces. "You two better be ready to leave in ten" he says as he walks into his office.

Five minutes later Elliot is sitting on his desk jittery with nervous energy. Catching perps gave him the biggest rush. He stretched. He didn't know whose clothes he was wearing but the shirt was a bit snug around his muscular arms and the thick material made him feel uncomfortable and hot.

Suddenly he heard the clacking of high heels in the hallway. Smirking slightly to himself he turned to face the door. He knew Liv so well, he could see the trepidation in her eyes when Casey handed her that trashy dress. Liv was a natural beauty, she wouldn't be caught dead in something like that.

"Not a word Stabler" Liv announced as soon as she stepped into the squad room, trying to sound threatening but not quite meeting Elliot's eyes.

Elliot stared at his partner open mouthed. The tight dress clung to every soft curve, highlighting her feminine hips and beautiful neckline. Elliot tried to say something smart and Stabler- like, but truth be told, he was speechless. Olivia somehow pulled that awful dress off, and she looked breathtaking. Stabler felt a heat coarse through his veins that had nothing to do with the uncomfortable shirt he was wearing.

"Right" Cragen announced, stopping any thought Elliot had towards his partner in its tracks. "Time to go you two. We will be waiting in our van in Moss Street, just a block away. Good luck…and stay safe."

Elliot and Olivia drove to the club in near silence. Olivia sighed a few times, feeling ridiculous and trashy in Casey's dress. They got in without any trouble, the doorman leering at Olivia. Elliot protectively put his arm around her shoulders when he saw her cringe away from the unwanted attention.

He put his head in her hair. "Let's try and find a backroom that would lead us to the gang" he whispered.

They walked around, trying not to call any unwanted attention to themselves.

"El" Olivia whispered gesturing towards a dark and narrow hallway "I think this might be it."

"Good job" Elliot whispered back. "Let's go in"

They silently walked up the corridor, stopping outside a black and green door.

"Yeah well" they heard a male voice say. "The cops are too stupid to do anything." This remark was followed by a roar of laughter.

"What do you mean Ramirez" a wheezy female voice asked

"They are getting all hot and bothered about a few hookers. What they don't know is, tonight were having a few kg's of cocaine arriving at the docks at three. Y'all better remind me when It's time to leave" the same male voice answered.

Olivia and Elliot smiled at each other; this was just what they needed to collar Ramirez. Elliot gestured to Liv to follow him out. They started running back out of the corridor. In her eagerness to leave and being unaccustomed to wearing high heeled shoes Olivia tripped in the middle of the corridor and fell down with a bang.

Elliot helped her up just as they heard footsteps from the other side of the door. They heard a number of locks clicking as whoever on the inside tried to get to them.

"Oh shit" Elliot said. "Liv what are we gonna do? It's too late to run; they'll catch up with us!

"El, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do" Olivia said "Just please follow my lead, I know this will work."

Without waiting for an answer Olivia leaned against the wall and grabbed Elliot by the hips and pulled him up against her. She took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. Hard.

Elliot, immediately catching on to what was happening said "Oh yeah baby, you like that don't you" loudly. Just as the door burst open he pounded his fist against the wall, the noise he made not unlike the one made by Olivia when she fell down.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Elliot could not help the deep moan that escaped him.

"Hey!" the man inside the door yelled. "What do you're think you're doing? This ain't no swingers club! Y'all better keep your clothes on!"

He stepped back inside and as he closed the door they heard him say "Some dude and his bitch grinding up against the wall. I bet they are…" and the door closed. They heard all the locks clicking shut again.

Olivia was still clinging to Elliot's strong arms, their breathing heavy.

"Come on" Olivia said reaching for Elliot's hand. "Let's leave before they have time to change their minds."

They stepped out of the club, Liv breathing in the fresh cool night air.

Still clutching Elliot's hand she said "Come on lets tell the captain what we heard when we, um, when we were in that hallway"

"Sure" Elliot said. He looked at Liv, broke into a grin and winked at her. "Hell, from now on I'll do whatever you say partner".

The end.


End file.
